I've Lost My Mind
by Verochka
Summary: It's a songfic. It's a Mark & Roger slash fic. A brief appearance by Angel. Sorry, not good at summaries. R&R. Rated T just to be safe. It sorta seems like Mark is fighting with himself a bit..


Title:I've Lost My Mind

Author:Yulia Pavelovna Lazareva

Fandoms:RENT (maybe t.A.T.u.?)

Pairings:MarkxRoger

Summary:Mark and Roger love each other... can't say much more without spoiling it.

Warnings:Sadly, some homophobia (I guess), if you look closely.

Genre:Songfic. The song its Yes I've Lost My Mind by t.A.T.u., which was the demo of "All the Things She Said". Obviously, I've changed some lyrics...lol

A/N: I left the chorus of the song in, even though I didn't write a part of the story to fit it... it's just there, lol. Also, I posted this at a different fan-fic site under my other pen name, AcidRayne FireLight, so I figured I'd post it here too!

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost..._

"What the hell... I'm in such serious shit...," said Mark to himself. "If my family finds out about this... this "thing"... I dunno.. What am I going to do?"

_If I'm asking for help, it's only because..._

Mark picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. "Hello?," said the voice on the other line. "Hey, Angel... It's Mark. I need someone to talk to.. I need your help..." "About what?" "Telling my family about Roger and I... and telling Roger he means so much to me." Mark had gotten off the phone with Angel as Roger walked in.

_Being with you has opened my eyes, Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

"Roger...," said Mark, kissing his guitarist lover. "Yeah, sweetie?" "I was so lost without you... you've opened my eyes and showed me love... love like no other... such a perfect surprise..."

_I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes, but I can't block you out..._

Roger smiled. "You know, Mark... the very first time you told me you loved me..." "Yeah... you spazzed," Mark interrupted. "Yeah, I know.. but like I was saying, the very first time you told me you loved me.. Honestly, I felt the same... I would try to sleep at night, but when I would close my eyes... I saw you.. it's like no matter how hard I tried.. I couldn't block you out.."

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me, nobody else so we can be free..._

"I never knew that...," said Mark, feeling Roger's arms around his waist. "Sometimes, Rog... I wish we could just go somewhere... you and me.. all alone.. so we could be ourselves and never be judged."

_Yes I've lost my mind, yes I've lost my mind, _

_I need his love, I need his love, I need his love..._

_Yes I've lost my mind, yes I've lost my mind,_

_I need his love, I need his love, I need his love.._

_Yes I've lost my mind... I need his love..._

_And I'm all mixed up feeling cornered and rushed, they say it's my fault, but I love him so much._

"Sometimes I feel so confused about us... people are saying that I'm a bad influence because I'm gay.. but they don't understand that I love you so much...," Roger said, holding Mark close.

_Wanna fly him away where the sun and the rain, come in over my face, wash away all the shame._

Mark turned around, and Roger noticed Mark looking a little upset, and trying to hold back tears. "You're ashamed of us.. aren't you?" Mark looked at him. "I want the the rain to come over my face.. wash away all the shame.." He buried his face into Roger's chest, sobbing.

_When they stop and stare, it don't worry me, 'cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me..._

"Baby, I don't care what people think of us, neither should you.. I love you, and I know you love me, that's all that matters."

_I could try to pretend, I could try to forget, but you're driving me mad, I'm going out of my head..._

"I know.. you know, I could try to pretend that I don't know you.. I could try to forget you.. but it'd never work.. you drive me mad! I think I'm going out of my head... and I love it."

_Yes I've lost my mind, yes I've lost my mind, _

_I need his love, I need his love, I need his love..._

_Yes I've lost my mind, yes I've lost my mind,_

_I need his love, I need his love, I need his love.._

_Yes I've lost my mind... I need his love..._

Just then, Mark pulled Roger into a passionate kiss.. and the door flew open. Standing there was Mark's parents.

_Mom, pop, please forgive me, Tell me what do you see?_

_Yes I've lost my mind..._

_Won't you listen to me?_

_Someone please forgive me.._

_I need his love.._

"Mom, Dad... I don't know what to say... maybe I've lost my mind.." His parents turned to walk away. "Why won't you listen to me? I love him!!!," he said, nearly in tears. "Someone forgive me... I need his love..."


End file.
